Inverted indexes of text search engines and databases have to handle textual content of different languages. Conventional arrangements provide a separate inverted index for each language. However, in most cases, a very small set of languages dominate the indexed text collection. In addition, users often search language-independently, that is, users will often perform a search including terms in two or more languages.